Publicity Tour
Publicity Tour is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by rock band Love Fist from their studio in Downtown, Vice City. Mission A psycho tranvestite fan has placed a bomb in the Love Fist Limo, which will go off if the Limo goes under 50 mph, meaning Tommy has to drive over that speed until Love Fist defuse the bomb in the Limo. Throughout the mission, on the top right side of the screen, a detonation bar will appear. If you go beneath a certain speed it will fill up. If you go above a certain speed it will empty down. If the bar fills up completely, the limo explodes and the mission is a failure. When the bomb is defused, Tommy drives Love Fist to their gig and after a cutscene, the mission is complete. There are four paths you can take to keep driving: 1) Vice Point: The hardest way. When you start driving make a turn to the opposite direction to which the limo is pointing, without lowering the speed too much. Keep driving through this path until you reach Prawn Island, then keep driving till you reach Vice Point, keep going along all routes you see until Love Fist defuse the bomb. 2) Downtown: Make a turn to the path in the middle, (not the one the limo points to, nor the opposite direction) and keep driving through downtown, and a portion of Little Haiti and Little Havana until Love Fist defuses the bomb. 3) Cross Town: Drive straight through where the Limo is pointing and go through the route with less turns. As of here it's basically the same as option 2, but you'll probably reach Viceport. 4) Airport Run: As indicated for path #3, but don't get comfortable for the straights. Traffic may unexpectedly appear and cause you to crash, causing the bomb to fill up faster. You'll need to find a place where there isn't any traffic around so that the band members will figure out faster and easier. Head to the right where it leads to the Escobar International Airport. Get to the airport runway and then keep driving as fast as you can (since there are no hard corners), but avoid getting carried away as well, let alone planes that are either about to take off or land. Once the bomb is disarmed, head back to the concert. Your mission is complete. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive around the city while Love Fist defuses the bomb *Drive Love Fist to the venue Post mission phone call Mitch Baker: Hello, Tommy? Tommy Vercetti: Yeah? Mitch Baker: It's Baker. I just wanted to say I really enjoyed the show. Me and the boys want to thank you, and remind you, you got our respect. Good day. Keep riding hard, son. Note In the original PlayStation 2 version, the Love Fist limo is not unlocked after this mission. Later versions do. Trivia *The mission is based in the 1994 movie Speed, where police detective Jack Traven tries to deactivate a bomb that will blow up if the bus goes less than 50 mph. *This is the only time in GTA Vice City, the Love Fist band appears outside of cutscenes. Gallery PublicityTour-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti with Dick and Percy at the concert Video Walkthroughs See also *Mission walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA Vice City